Motifs
There are various recurring motifs throughout the Petscop videos. Eyebrows Eyebrows are possibly the most important motif of the game. *Some of the most important characters do not have eyebrows, namely Care. *Mike's room has tweezers as one of the items on the table. When Mike's face has his eyebrows removed his room changes drastically. *When Care and the girl in the windmill's faces (neither have eyebrows) are entered into the Child Library, the rooms have no color. *The note in Care's Room in the Child Library states "Your wife says "Care isn't growing eyebrows"" and that "You are secretly excited to hear this news". This implies that someone wants their child not to have eyebrows. This could be related to the note in the windmill girl's room that says the windmill girl was "reborn as your daughter". If Care is to be the windmill girl she has to look like her, so she shouldn't have eyebrows. *In Petscop 14, the blue text's conversation leads one to believe that whoever the birthday party is for has lost their eyebrows. "Those eyes. That nose. That's still you." In the Child Library the parts you can enter to make a face are eyes, nose, and eyebrows. Even and Odd Numbers Even numbers are colored red and odd numbers are pink. Examples: *The text on the Gift Plane, saying there were 48 (red) pets but now there are only 8 (also red). *The number display above the treadmill. *The screen becomes tinted different colors in the Flower shack depending on the number of petals on the daisy. This example could link the even and odd numbers to the game "he loves me, he loves me not". Ties to the game is further supported by the direct quote of Dr. Seuss' book Daisy-Head Mayzie on the Grafitti Wall, where the titular character plays the game when she thinks "nobody loves me". *The amount of time Petscop has been supposedly running, 553758221 seconds (red) or 153822 hours (blue), are colored differently than previous numbers.Petscop 12 *Though not related to numbers, Tool switches between red and pink. Presents/Gifts Gifts have been connected to children, which ties into the dehumanizing way that even people are seen as pets in Petscop. Though gifts have been mentioned in other ways as well. *The Petscop title screen features the game's logo in front of a present. *The "Gift Plane" *Mike's grave which reads "Mike was a gift." *In Petscop 9, there are various gifts in what appears to be a birthday party. One gives Paul a green key, another containes a censored object that is shocking to Paul, and another teleports Paul to the Newmaker Plane. All the gifts are white with a purple/pink ribbon. *In Petscop 11, inside the Frozen house there are three different colored gifts (green, blue, and yellow) under the Christmas tree. *Also in the Frozen House, the blue text asks someone about the gift they have and who it is for. *Rainer gave the Proprietors of the Youtube channel a gift on Christmas of 1997 and 2000. *Birthdays, anniversaries, and holidays that center around presents have been brought up at several points. Christmas is not only when Rainer gave both his gifts, but also when the longest video Petscop 11 was uploaded. The channel's one year anniversary was marked with the upload of Petscop 13. There is also the celebration room in Petscop 9 resembling a birthday party, and another birthday party in Petscop 14. *In Petscop 14, Marvin calls Belle/Tiara a present. A, B, and NLM These words were first introduced in the Office, which features a poster of Care A, Care B, and Care NLM. As mentioned above, the Grafitti Wall ("good grief and alas") directly quotes a Dr. Seuss book called Daisy-Head Mayzie, in it the main character says "nobody loves me!" It is genenerally accepted that NLM stands for "nobody loves me". This idea was later brought up in Petscop 11 in Care A's description: When the emergency began, you were all looking for Care A. I told you all, we would never find Care A. When Care A goes missing, she goes missing forever. My brother didn’t want us to find him, because he knew we were all looking for Michael A. I’m back. This is my present for you. I started it in 1996, for Marvin. If you think they’re worth any effort, see if you can save Care B, or Care NLM. Care B is in the school, of course. The "emergency" is when Care went missing on June 5, 1997. This tells us that the "A" state is before a child has gone through trauma. This note also tells us that not only Care can go through these stages. A portion of the note in Care's Room from the Child Library gleans more insight about Care B in the school: Tiara says young people can be psychologically damaged "beyond rebirthing". A young person walks into your school building. They walk in with you. You're holding their hands. They come out crying into their hands, because nobody will love them, not ever again. "Nobody loves me!" They wander the Newmaker Plane. Care B being in the school possibly means that stage "B" is when a child is undergoing trauma. "NLM" is possibly when they are completely traumatized after an incident. Though Care A's description says that once Care A goes missing she is gone forever, Care NLM's description seems to contradict that. Care NLM escaped from the school’s basement and wandered the Newmaker Plane for days. To catch her, you had to lie, but it may not be a lie forever. You’re the Newmaker. You can turn Care NLM into Care A, and close the loop. As "Newmaker"Petscop 5, Paul is called Newmaker by Red Tool Paul can turn Care NLM back into before she was traumatized. This could be related to the earlier note about rebirthing. Colors Certain characters are associated with a specific color. *Care: yellow *Marvin/"You" and Randice: green *Marvin's wife/Windmill girl's sister: blue *Mike: pink *Tiara: purple *Toneth: red *TOOLs: red, pink, green, blue, white, and teal. Piano and Needles Pianos have made various appearances. * The puzzle to catch Pen involves a keyboard. * Many secret loading screens feature a piano. One is a blurry piano and another has a piano with a gamepad on the top of the piano. * In Petscop 11, "Pall" is handed a purple pyramid that prompts him to "Play Needles Piano Now". This purple pyramid also shows up in a secret loading screen. * The songs that plays in the Quitter's Room in Petscop 7 and the song played by "Pall" in Petscop 11 are both the 2nd Movement of Stravinsky's Septet. Though neither of them sound like a piano, Stravinsky's Septet does have a piano part. * In Petscop 12, "Stravinsky's Septet on the Needles" is mentioned. It is unclear what needles refers to, but as previously mentioned Stravinky's Septet is a song. * Some suspect due to Marvin's connection with Tool and the piano that Tool may be an instrument used on a piano, like an awl or a voicing tool. Circle with dot There have been a few examples of circles being displayed conspicuously. The circles are thick with a small dot in the center. * In Petscop 6, before Marvin begins using blocks to speak there is a black circle in front of a pink background. Some people speculate that this is a loading screen that appears before the debug mode. This would explain how Marvin spawns items and pets. * in Petscop 11, the wife's note has the same odd circle after her note. * Both of these circles are connected to Marvin in some way. * If they are related to music, the ° symbol can mean different things. When applied to chord names/numbers it means a diminished interval. When used in a string part, it is written over/under the note-head to indicate to play a natural harmonic. It has various meanings in percussive notation. The 2nd Movement of Stravinsky's Septet doesn't feature any of these symbols on the piano part of the score. * In Petscop 14, there is a CD that conspicuously resembles the circle and dot symbol. Doors It is frequently mentioned that Paul/Paul's character cannot open doors. He either has to wait for the doors to open themselves or use unorthadox methods to get around them. * He cannot open the door in Even Care * He had to wait for the cellar door in the Newmaker Plane to open by itself * Possibly unrelated, but Marvin gestures to a passagway in Petscop 8 that Paul cannot see. It is revealed in a phone call that there used to be a passageway. * Paul cannot enter the Frozen House when he first finds it because, even though he unlocked the door, he cannot open it * Paul is trapped in the closet in Care's Room when it shuts behind him * In the Frozen House, Paul can't follow Marvin when he retreats to a door on the right * In Petscop 10, Paul has to resort to crashing the game to get around the front door in Even Care after opening both sides of Amber's cage. * In Petscop 14, Paul imagines going through a door and interacting with what he saw it looked like in a demo recording. This somehow works. It is later mentioned in a dialouge that Care runs into a closed door because she thought it was open. References Category:Theories